


Tension

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tommy Shelby, Dominant Alfie Solomons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, POV Third Person, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Series, Submissive Tommy Shelby, alfie and tommy, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: The day for Thomas Shelby had not been going well. For weeks, him and his brothers had planned the perfect plan to take out their enemies before those men could advance and strike any one of them. But, it wasn’t till last night he had found out the Alfie Solomons had crossed him and told Shelby’s enemies their plan. Of course, all of the Peaky Blinders were pissed. But, that was an understatement.Part 1 to a 4 Part Series of Tommy & Alfie.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Tension

The day for Thomas Shelby had not been going well. For weeks, him and his brothers had planned the perfect plan to take out their enemies before those men could advance and strike any one of them. But, it wasn’t till last night he had found out the Alfie Solomons had crossed him and told Shelby’s enemies their plan. Of course, all of the Peaky Blinders were pissed. But, that was an understatement.

Tommy was furious that morning. And everyone around him had ignored him and made sure not to piss him off. 

He strutted through his big home and out the door, to his shiny black car that was parked out front. A driver waited for him, his and Tommy’s face emotionless. But, deep down inside, it took Tommy all his strength not to lash out right now. As for the driver, he was scared shitless, but held his fear within him. 

He was driven to where Alfie had worked, making ‘bread’. The cobble stoned streets made the car wobble as they drove on the dark streets. It approached Alfie’s office and parked across the street. Tommy swiftly, but angrily, got out of the car and slammed the door. His cigarette almost done, he inhaled a few times, before flicking it on the street before making his way to the doors. 

Tommy stomps his way into Alfie’s office, opening then slamming the door shut, leaving the two of them alone. 

“How fuckin’ dare you.”

Alfie swivels around in his chair and gives the man a glare. “Ah, Tommy.”

“Don’t Tommy me. How fuckin’ dare you go out there and-”

“Tell those men where and what you’ve been up to?” He answers, leaning back in the chair and taking his golden chained glasses off. They rest on his chest as it goes up and down, due to his heavy breathing. That’s how everyone knows he’s getting angry, or just extremely done with everything and everyone. “But are you so thick in the head, Tommy, that you don’t see why I did that?”

“Clearly, I don’t eh!” Thomas’s hand bangs on the table in front of him. “Solomons… you tell me why... what made you think you could cross me? Eh? Have any answers for me?”

“If you weren’t such a stubborn fuckin’ bloke, you’d know already.” He stands up, pushing his chair back, which ends up slamming into the wall.

Tommy isn’t scared, nor is he filled with any fear. His heart is thumping, but he’s not sure why. Alfie makes his way over and stands besides him, his chest almost against his shoulder. 

He turns around to face Alfie, ready for anything that’s about to happen.

“You know, Thomas… I find you very excruciating.” Alfie huffs out. “Fuckin’ hell, you Shelby’s are hard to manage.”

“Could say the same fuckin’ think about you.” His voice raises.

“Where’s the Thomas Shelby that reasons with me? That has an understanding when things like this happen between us, mhm?”

“I’m right here!” Tommy shrugs, his arms going up and then falling back down to his sides. 

“No he’s not.” He bangs his fist on the desk. 

“Solomons, you’re thick in the head.” He scoffs. “I come in here, looking for answers you’ve yet to give me! 

“I just told you!” His hands pull Tommy’s jacket, scunching them into fists. 

“Let go of me!”

Alfie pushes Tommy back, his hands still on his jacket. 

“Fuckin’... Alfie, let go.”

Alfie lets go, giving him another shove. This time, their chests are inches apart, breaths coming out of their mouths shakingly, like they’re trying to gasp for air. Alfie’s grey, almost evergreen eyes stare down the crystal blues that stare back at him. Tommy feels a hand brush up against his.

For a moment, he thinks about backing away and storming out of Alfie’s office. But, he rethinks about leaving once he feels Alfie’s hand grip his wrist, like he knew what he was just thinking. Tommy scoffs and leans his head down, looking at Alfie’s grip. The men stay silent, their eyes don’t meet and Alfie’s grip never losens. Something could fall, or a gun could go off and they wouldn’t budge, nor would the tension between them ever break. 

They feel something different, lingering in the air, but they’re not quite sure what it is. They’ve got physical before, but not like this. Tommy opens up his mouth to figure out what it is, but the words don’t come out. His other hand curls into a fist, not sure what he’ll do. 

Alfie’s grip losens just the slightest, enough to send him a messege that he doesn’t want to harm him. Tommy’s fist relaxes, and then reaches over to Alfie’s grip, taking it off him. Alfie keeps his eyes on him, searching for his and what he might be feeling. 

Tommy’s eyebrows furrow in, anaylzing their hands as they brush and caress each other. Alfie bits his plump lip, thinking about Tommy’s lips, as he sees he’s in deep thought. Pursing lips of Tommy’s is something Alfie always notices about him. 

Alfie doesn’t hesistate. He pulls his hands away from Tommy’s and grips his arms, pulling him into his chest. Now that there is no space between them and Tommy didn’t pull away, Alfie feels confident. His forehead touches Tommy’s, in hopes to pick up their game of staring again. It works, and Tommy’s cheeks heat up. Alfie leans his face sideways, his lips hovering over Tommy’s for a few seconds, both their eyes closed. 

His lips finally connect with Tommy’s, but there’s no movement. Breaths from their nose is all that could be heard in the office. No one else is around, except for Ollie who is probably keeping all the working men away from Alfie’s office. Ollie knew better when Thomas came barging it, and Alfie’s temper when people interrupt. 

Tommy pulls away, barely whispering Alfie’s name. 

Alfie opens his eyes, looking at Tommy’s who’s eyes are shut tightly. “Alfie.” 

He takes Tommy saying his name a second time as an acceptance to the previous kiss and for him to continue. Alfie leans in, grabbing him tightly, and kisses him with his mouth wide open. Tommy finally relaxes into the kiss, his mouth opening and accepting Alfie’s tongue. Alfie groans in the kiss, feeling fuzzy in the head, as this is actually happening. 

Tommy groans too, almost as if he’s in pain. He raises his hands up to Alfie’s face and deepens the kiss, pulling him into him. Alfie’s body pushes onto his chest, causing Tommy to lose his balance and stumble back. 

The two men pull apart from each other, Tommy now near the door. His hand comes up to his face, wiping his mouth with his backhand. Alfie gives Tommy a few seconds, and then he’s met with his blue round eyes. “Thomas....”

“Have to get going now.” He nods his head while straightening out his black jacet. He leaves Alfie standing in his office as he makes his way out of the building and back onto the cobble stoned streets. 

He stands there, catching a breath he feels like he’s been holding ever since he stepped into the place. He rubs his face once or twice, and sighs. Shaking his head while grabbing a cigarette, he makes his way to the car. The driver turns the car on, pulling away from Alfie’s buisness, as Tommy stares ahead with a flustered face and cigarette in between his lips.


End file.
